Siblings and Savages
Siblings and Savages, by Joe Gunnarson, is the Outcast Corner story that introduces Miranda Nichole Mahren. It follows Blood-Sister, Blood-Brother and precedes The Gates of the Garden. It was released on 2017-05-23 and complete on 2017-06-20. It runs from 2007-08-27 to 2007-09-10. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was published on 2017-05-23 and occurs on 2007-08-27. 2007-08-27 Miranda Nichole Mahren arrives at Whateley Academy, dropped off by the case worker from the Alaska Department of Child Services. Eldritch finishes a month long session of making mystic stuff. She hands most of it off to Elyzia Grimes to go into the vault. Elizabeth Carson looks at the six men she is hiring for Security and the Ranges. She is not happy, but it was her own fault for delaying getting involved. They are the rest of the Dragonslayers. Jerry Mendez is assigned to keep Third Platoon in line. Then Eldritch arrives. She turns over the Range 2 vault to Jeckel. Mrs. Carson has a conversation with Brigadier General Pearson.c Diamondback, Deimos and Anomaly arrive via warper portal. They meet Chaka and admire the new Poe Cottage. They mention Sharisha a couple of times. When Diamondback and Deimos reach Whitmann Cottage, they are just in time to hear Murphy go off very noisily on the news she’s being transferred to Poe. Razorback and Jericho arrived by train. They’d been surprised to see Johann Richter headed to the Carter family home. They have a discussion with Gunny Bardue about the active tracks, and switch to the high threat track. Monica gets told by Lanie that she doesn’t get her basement room any more, and that she’s rooming with Murphy. The screaming fit is epic. Razorback consults with his faculty advisor, Louis Geintz on his schedule. They look at his sketch pad. Eldritch finishes escorting Alisaundra Hunter through Kirby Hall. They head to Outcast Corner’s music room, where they meet the other three freshmen and the rest of Outcast Corner. Mistmonster can turn to mist and come back with fangs, claws and other bits. Cheryl Blake (no code name yet) is a shifter but only for spider type stuff. Michael King (no code name yet) has GSD and can cause people to not notice him for a few seconds. Miranda Mahren, Revekah Chatterjee, and Morgan Harper turned Powers Testing into chaos. At dinner, Eldritch is hit cold with the fact her sister is at Whateley. Deimos and Diamondback pick up the distress and head for the Chrystal Hall to do damage control. Elizabeth Carson and Louis Geintz discuss what just happened with Eldritch. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was published on 2017-06-06 and goes from 2007-08-30 to 2007-09-06. 2007-08-30 Jericho introduces the school year. The school year is horrified. 2007-09-01 Diamondback sings at the party the Alphas are throwing on the Quad. 2007-09-04 Imp is invisible watching the students for Art II come into the classroom. She gets off on the wrong foot with Razorback, but recovers easily. The Outcasts and Team Kimba are repeating Basic Martial Arts for the experience. Elizabeth Carson takes the Outcasts to a remote testing range to check out Fury. At HPARC: The technicians record a Class X event. They had popcorn. 2007-09-05 The Outcasts discuss Murphy and Grabby. Eldritch heads for Hawthorn to rescue Amy from the four little pests that eventually call themselves Team Awesome!. After lights out, she rescues Adore from her trance watching CNN and then discusses Miranda briefly with Fubar before just hanging the rest of the night with him. 2007-09-06 Razorback steals the crystal that Team Kimba is using to protect themselves from Jericho’s toxic fashions. Then Anomaly wanders over and invites them to the Jam Room where the Outcasts will be playing that evening after dinner. Buster tries to pick on the four little girls who will become Team Awesome!. They kick his ass. Then they all get hauled into Security for fighting. Zenith calls the Parkour Hooligans into their first run of the year. Thorn sees that Deimos is feeling a little down, and uses his ectoplasmic manifestations to cheer her up in a jaw-dropping cartoon of pure insanity. Imp has an amusing interaction with Jericho and Razorback. The Outcasts have dinner together. They discuss Sapphire briefly, then the run-in that Team Awesome! had with Buster, and finally Eldritch’s family. Then Jericho goes to talk with Kodiak about the policy for membership in the Alphas. That evening, the Outcasts get together with Team Kimba and let their hair down enough to tell each other that they’re all changelings. Then they begin to swap stories. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was published on 2017-06-20 and goes from 2007-09-07 to 2007-09-10. 2007-09-07 Heckle and Eldritch have a violent discussion with Sgt. Buxton about keeping off of the ranges. Then Eldritch shows Heckle the Back Cage. Heckle sort of wishes she hadn’t. Razorback watches Jericho pull a stunt in front of Crystal Hall, while the Imp mixes in with a bit of amusement. Aegis sees Razorback and Eldritch goofing off and leaps in to try to save Eldritch from Razorback. Aegis gets pounded on a bit. Then Zenith tries to explain the facts to him, but he doesn’t listen. Then Eldritch talks to Zenith about the Parkour Hooligans. The Marines read Alfred Bellows into the Top Secret, Burn Before Reading psych records for the Dragonslayers. Circe discusses the Five-Fold Courts with the Outcasts. Anomaly is apparently one of the Four Sisters, and the other three are probably lurking in the wings somewhere. 2007-09-08 Gunnery Sgt. Bardue gives The Outcasts, the Wild Pack and Wondercute the same simulation without telling any of them about the others and with contradictory instructions. Much fun was had by all - not. Then the Imp turns up as one of the instructors. Murphy tells Anomaly that Mrs. Horton wants to see her about installing a geas. Anomaly says no and leaves. Prison Bitch has a long discussion with Sgt. Buxton. He mentions a few things, including an incident in Brazil when Buxton was with the Tiger Guards. Mrs. Horton has a discussion with Murphy about why Anomaly has been avoiding her. Fubar and Eldritch look at Miranda and discuss the issues involved. 2007-09-10 Elizabeth Carson tells Lt. Trout that she’s not going to clamp down on Eldritch, and that further he’s the one on notice. Fey and Eldritch have a long discussion in The Grove about Fey’s mistakes with Hank, among others. Fubar has a short conversation with Miranda. Fairbanks, Alaska. Natalie Mahren starts shaking Child Protective Services to find out where her daughter is. Characters Mostly in order of appearance. Some entries are duplicated to put them in teams and families. Part 1 *Miranda Nichole Mahren - Eric Mahren’s youngest sister. *Eric Andrew Mahren - presumed dead, actually Eldritch *Cally Mahren - sister *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy. *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue. Formerly Eric Mahren *Silver (Mention - minor detail. *Earth Mother - one of the Mystic Arts instructors. Mention with minor detail. *Elyzia Grimes - Another Mystic Arts instructor. Heads Elementary and Junior High program. *Oscar Bardue Gunnary Sgt. Bardue - crisis simulation team leader, Caitlin’s foster father. *Sean Burlington-Smythe - Sgt. Major - head of the Whateley Ranges. (Mention, no detail) *Franklin Delarose - Head of Whateley Security (mention, minor off-screen) *Samantha Everhart - Assistant Head of Whateley Security (Mention, no detail) *General Pearson - Marine command included the Dragonslayers. *Dragonslayers - Equalizer squad **Heckle - Michael Samson **Jeckel - Edward Samson **Lieutenant Dom Staff Sgt. Cameron Donimguez **Worm - Staff Sgt. Byron White **God's Messenger Staff Sgt. Martin Rockham **Prison Bitch - Corporal Jerry Mendez **Hijacker - Corporal Eric Mahren, presumed died of burnout while manifesting. *Mach-5 - Mention, minor detail *Thrasher - Mach 5’s son *Lamplighter - Boston superhero. Mention, minor detail. *Killbot - mention, minor detail *The Don - Don Sebastino - mention, no detail *TalkingGuns - mention, minor detail *Outcast Corner **Diamondback **Anomaly **Deimos - Janine Richter **Razorback **Jericho *Chaka - Tony Chandler *Tempest Sharisha Mention with detail *Lifeline - Maggie Finson - healer - mention with detail *Prism - healer - mention with detail. *Bella Horton Poe house mother *Murphy - *Loophole - Lanie - RA in Poe cottage *Fubar - Louis Geintz. Head of Psychic Arts. *Imp - new art teacher *Doctor Reaper - mention *Gogg and Magogg - mention *Phobos - Adrianne Richter - deceased twin of Deimos. *Fury - composite being - Deimos plus one other outcast. *Adore - Alisaundra Hunter - succubus standin *Cheryl Blake - spider shifter *Team Awesome! **Morgan Harper (Morgan Harper) - Shifter **Revekah Chatterjee (Revekah Chatterjee) **Miranda Nichole Mahren - Miranda **Ember - Angelina Cromwell - fire manifestor *Stephen Hawking - mention, minor detail *Mistmonster - shifts into mist, then manifests fangs, eyes, etc. *Michael King - looks like fox, can make people ignore him for a few moments. *Mule - mention, no detail *Jimmy T - Jimmy Trauger - mention, no detail Part 2 *Aquerna - member of the Parkour Hooligans *Solange - Tansy Walcutt *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - head Alpha *Zenith - Zoe Nesmith *Sigil - the death of the party *Nephandus - Jay-Arm *She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik *Romeo - *Kaiju - *Tatsuo Ito Ito-soke *Amanda Tolman - Basic Martial Arts instructor *Team Kimba **Generator - Jade **Lancer - Hank **Fey - Nicki Reilly **Chaka - Toni Chandler **Tennyo - mentioned **Phase - minor appearance *Circe - yes, that Circe. Head of the Magic program. *HPARC researchers **Chris Patton **Jackson Wilde **Ernst Schmidt *Grabby Hannah, Murphy’s former roommate *Psydoe Grabby’s new roommate. *Roulette - Amy - likes to cook in Hawthor *Mega-Boy - mentioned *Diz Aster - mentioned *Dr. Heavy - mentioned *Alfred Bellows - Whateley shrink *GhostWalkers: **Alicia *Chef Marcel - one of the Whateley chefs. *Buster - one of the campus bullies. *Parkour Hooligans **Zenith - Zoe Naismith **Thrasher **Aquerna **Slapdash **Gateway **Eldritch *Froggy *Thorn *Sapphire Mentioned *Saladin - provisional leader of the Cape Squad *Aries - speedster, *Freya (mentioned, no detail) *Silver ? *Seraphim *Adore Part 3 *Clay Buxton Staff Sgt. Third Platoon Security *Simeon Trout Lt. Trout, Third Platoon Security *Aegis *Sahar Zenith’s roommate *Wild Pack student Security auxiliaries, derisively known as the “Betas”. **Stormwolf Adam Ironknife **Firecat **Stonebear **Mindbird *Tempest Sharisha *Firefall (Mention. Deceased. - minor detail that doesn’t connect with anything) *Natalie Nichole Mahren Miranda’s mother *Adore (Mentioned.) Category:Stories Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Gen1